wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystalwings
this is made by Dreamcatcher1201 please do not edit this tribe is entirely made by me sorry if my tribe has the same as yours. appearance crystal wings have a diamond shaped tail and it is as sharp as a diamond. they have diamonds on there chest and there front and back legs. they have spikes on there back and tail. they have strong teeth to eat rocks and other materials. there horns are crescent shaped. their scales can be any gray black and white color the crystals can be any color. they are usually clean because they hate getting dirty abilities they can adjust their eyes to see in the dark. The crystals on their bodys glow in the dark. they have strong teeth to eat rocks. they have retractable spikes and the diamond on their tail can glow so bright it can blind a dragon if to close. they can also burrow through stone. they tend to live really long. the breathe fire depending on the color of there gems example red crystal = red fire weaknesses they are slow due to the crystals on their bodys therefore more easy to be caught and killed by other dragons the crystals on their chest constantly glow so in the dark (when they hunt) other dragons pin them down and rip out their crystals to take for them selves. Territory they live deep underground were a lot of crystals are because they are obsessed with them. they live normally under rocky surface so they can burrow through the stone instead of having to dig through the dirt. their homes are really big for space and activities. they have an underground kingdom with holes connecting everything. Dragonets and eggs dragonets are blind when born it takes a couple of weeks for them to get their sight. they also only have 1 crystal on their chest when born every 3 years 1 more crystal appears. their tails still have a diamond but its smaller than adults. the eggs are always grey with 1 crystal on the front of the egg. the hatcheries are deeper in the ground to protect them from other dragons and its closer to the core and its more hotter and its good for the eggs. a female lays 3 - 5 eggs. nest common hatcheries are deep underground surrounded by crystals with gems scattered in the clutches of eggs. royal hatcheries are even deeper underground for protection and heat there are diamonds and gold around the royal eggs. the hatcheries are really big and are in the middle of the cave were all dragons can lay their eggs. Home In the crystal wings caves their are a network of tunnels leading to different areas. the main ave is huge it has the palace for the royals in that cave their is a tunnel leading to the gem cave which pearl the crystal keeper cleans and polishes the gems and crystals. in the main cave leads to the home of the rest of the crystal wings which is 3 time the size of the main cave that is were the crystal wings besides royalty lives they call it crystal central. that also leads to the education cave with the school and library and crystal central leads to the food cave which has a kitchen and a shop for food. that cave leads back to the palace cave. Royalty Queen - Citrine - has orange crystals and dark grey scales King - Bloodstone - has red crystals and pitch black scales Prince -'' Prince Obsidian - has black crystals and very dark grey scales ''Princess - ''Princess Amethyst - has purple crystals and light grey scales. Princess Ruby - has red crystals and grey scales. Princess Sapphire - has blue crystals and grey scales ''Queens sisters - Lady Agate - Has blue crystals and white scales. Garnet - has red crystals and dark grey scales Cousin - ''Lady Goldstone has gold crystals and light grey scales ''Aunt -'' Lady Diamond - has white scales and blue crystals ''History the first queen was azurite she was a mean rude queen she was the reason the crystal wings had so many enemies queen scorpion came for an allegiance and Queen Azurite tried to kill her but Scorpion pinned her down to the ground the guards did nothing to stop her Azurite screamed at them then Scorpion snapped her neck. the crystal wings first palace was on land after her death the sand wings and crystal wings had a war Azurite's daughter Princess Tanzanite was killed during the war so her daughter Quartz took the throne at the age of 9. after the war crystal wings went underground and started their civilization down there. 200 years past quartz died and since she did not have a daughter her son Malachite took the throne his wife Diamond was murdered by a sky wing and he was furious so he he waged war on the sky wing after 8 years of war malachite was killed and his daughter Citrine promised the sky wings that she and her tribe would leave and never return the sky wing queen agreed and ended the war with peace and Citrine became queen. alliances they are allied with metal wings because crystal wings live right underneath them and the metal wings have brute strength and because they understand each other. they are also allied with Blast wings the queen was best friends with Citrine when they were young and the blast wings are also really powerful two. every other tribe they hate for unknown reasons. Diet they eat fruit and rocks. they steal fruit from the rain wings because they have fruit that the crystal wings like. they eat any rocks there favorite is limestone their are some dragons that eat the crystals on other dragons and eat the crystals in the treasure cave which the royal family keeps all of there jewels and crystals. Crystals every crystal wing has crystals it is rare to have black and white crystals the most common is red. their fire is the color of their crystals on their eggs is the color crystal that will be on the dragon so they name the dragon depending on the color of the crystal for example purple - amethyst. every 3 years dragons get a crystal on there body the maximum amount of crystals on every dragon is 13 no more no less so by the age of 39 they will have all of their crystals. the more crystals they have the stronger their fire will become. they have 1 crystal on each leg 3 on there chest 2 on there head 1 big one on there tail. they also use crystals to put around there kingdom due to no light and they are deep underground Society like normal dragons they live in a kingdom ruled under a queen and a king. the queens daughters do not kill her for the throne they wait until they die of old age,sickness or if they are murdered. if there is no daughter the royal male takes the throne. if there is no male or female than ANY close relative can take the throne. they call sisters to the queen lady they call aunts to the queen Lady and they call cousins nephews nieces to royalty lady as well. Crystal makers they do not have animus dragons but they do have dragons called crystal makers which can make crystals from rocks. they can also make crystals brighter and enchant them for specific uses. there is only Two known crystal maker and that is prince obsidian and lady agate. other dragons commander - Garnet is the commander she is the toughest crystal wing alive she bigger than everyone except her sister queen Citrine. she trains crystal wings and teaches them strategies and skills. crystal keeper - Pearl is the crystal keeper she keeps the crystals clean and beautiful she is also one of the queens favorite dragons Scout leader - sunstone is the scout leader he searches for bigger spaces and he has the job to find more gems and crystals. he is the stealthiest and fastest in the tribe teacher ''- zircon is the only teacher and his job is to teach young dragons about here history and culture he has an important job he also is the second oldest dragon being 136 years old ''Crystal designer - Lady Agate she designs crystals she made a giant crystal hanging from the top of the giant cave that lights up everything it turns of during night so she also made little crystals that turn of and on for dragons in the night when she dies Prince Obsidian will take her place librarian - Lady diamond is probably the nicest librarian ever to exsist she writes all the books that are in the library. she is the oldest crystal wing being 378 years old. she is also the queens aunt ''Cook '' - quartz he is the best cook ever he has fire just as hot as the queens which is the hottest fire in the kingdom. he goes out kills and brings animals and other dragons or grabs fruit to cook , analyzes or put in the shop for other dragons to buy. he is the richest dragon besides royalty. i am thinking of more things to add. Category:Fanmade Tribes